falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pedro Salvidar
Pedro Diego Garcia Salvidar (born February 7, 2256) is a traveler and self-proclaimed conquistador from the Papal States, more specifically la Baronía de Santander Jimenez. A second son who feels the frustration of not becoming Baron in his own right, Pedro wishes to establish a barony of his own on the frontier. Where this barony will be Pedro does not know and after leaving home at the age of twenty, he has wandered all over Mexico, looking for a place to call his own. When he finally found one, he didn't expect to have to defend it ... Biography Early Life Pedro Salvidar was born in the manor house of la Baronía de Santander Jimenez to Garcia Obregón Galindo Salvidar and Hermila María Emilio Salvidar on February 7, 2256. He grew as a toddler to be curious and bookish. A second son, Pedro was raised as a spare heir to his older brother Alfonso. This gave Pedro, even at a young age, an inferiority complex to most everyone. This led him to delve further into his books. His parents were distant, what with managing the estate and all, and Pedro had few real friends in his childhood. These included his younger sister María, the estate's master of arms Julio Valdez, and his great uncle Octavio, who acted as an early father figure for little Pedro. Octavio, a veteran of the Saltlands Crusade, encouraged Pedro's hobbies and gave Pedro any books that he could find. In 2267, Octavio died of liver failure from his drinking problems. By this time, Pedro's father Garcia was fed up with his son's "unhealthy" habits and decided to have him trained to be a worthy member of the Salvidar family. Soto La Marina Pedro, as the son of a prominent family, was sent to Soto La Marina to become a page under the service of of his cousin Hernando Salvidar, the regional cardinal for la Baronía de Santander Jimenez and was not allowed to return to his home. His parents initially hoped Pedro would become a priest. They were dead wrong. In Soto La Marina, Pedro was educated on the finer points of religion, language, and most importantly (to him at least) combat. It seemed that Pedro had exchanged his books for a sword and gun, and performed well against other pages in duels in the courtyards of Soto La Marina. This began to make him arrogant and changed him from a shy, bookish child to a fool-hardy, arrogant teenager. Although he wanted to hide it, Pedro never truly lost his passion for books and continued to read at night in Soto La Marina's extensive libraries. There, he read books about Mexico before the war, from the hardy deserts of Chihuahua to the steaming jungles of the Yucatan Peninsula. Upon reading this, he wondered to himself: what are those places like now? He was not compelled to visit those places at the time, though, since he was after all still just a page. At one point, Pedro considered joining la Orden de Los Caballeros del Escudo de Plata. However, he opted not to join, saying it would "tie him down" so to speak. The Estate Lost In 2280, Pedro returned to la Baronía de Santander Jimenez a new man. He was the portrait of a knight, even having iron armor specially bought by his caretaker Hernando, as a kind of going away present. The barony Pedro returned to was a different place than he had left. His father had contracted some type of disease from an unknown source (possibly venereal) and was catatonic and on his deathbed. Pedro also returned to find that his older brother Alfonso, who he always remembered as "my mean older brother", had become a soft spoken aristocrat and now wore glasses for his eyesight. Feeling confused by all this, Pedro became even more angry when Alfonso talked down to him in front of the rest of the family at their first dinner together. This set the stage for an uneasy rivalry. The passive aggressiveness between the two lasted for the rest of Pedro's time in la Baronía de Santander Jimenez. Garcia Obregón Galindo Salvidar finally died on December 19, 2275, before Christmas. The bitterness between the Salvidar family became even more intense, as Alfonso would assumably be elected Baron the next year and that meant Pedro would become his subordinate. By Christmas, Pedro had gotten fed up with his condescending brother and his family downplaying his achievements in Soto La Marina. But the last straw was having his sister María being announced to be having an arranged marriage to a fifty-plus year old Baron in the south on Christmas Day, which he felt was a dishonor to the family and to María. Alfonso actually had nothing to do with this as it was their father who had arranged the marriage. Nevertheless, this made Pedro do something drastic. The "election" for Baron was to be held in January, as was tradition. It was also tradition for the eldest Salvidar child to run unopposed. Pedro announced his candidacy for the title of Baron on New Year's Day, shocking the whole barony. It was unheard of for a younger child to be voted ahead of their inheritance, except in rare cases when children are involved. When Pedro announced it to the people, Alfonso sat calmly and watched. On the other hand, Hermila, the brothers' mother, flew into a rage and stormed off to resist the urge to strike her son. For the next few weeks or so, Pedro attempted to gain the large paisano vote through shows of valor and bravery. All he succeeded in doing was making a fool of himself. On January 31, the vote was in. Alfonso had won by a super majority of 278-4. Pedro attempted to take it in stride, but covertly, he was livid. So was the entire Salvidar family at his attempt at usurpation. With such a hostile atmosphere and nothing to show for it, Pedro decided that he must leave. When he announced this to the family, his cousin Raúl asked where would he go. In a fit of anger, Pedro shot back that he would establish his own barony "far away". No one took this seriously at first. But after a while, Pedro began to take this at heart, even saying it was "divinely inspired". He catalogued supplies, bought ammunition, and said his goodbyes to the paisanos before going before his mother to ask for some men to accompany him on his journey to establish a barony. Seeing that Pedro was quite serious, Hermila refused to grant him any men at first to try to persuade him to abandon this mad dream. Alfonso also refused to give him any men. Unmoving, Pedro went before his mother a second time and told her that if she did not give him any men, he would leave regardless. A bit scared for her son's safety, Hermila gave Pedro a horse, an ass, some funds, and a paisano manservant, Lazlo. Thanking her, Pedro then immediately left la Baronía de Santander with his new assets, bound to do one last task in the Papal States. Dios, Oro, y Tierra! Before trekking out of his home, Pedro said goodbye to his sister Maria. From there, he went up the road to Soto la Marina for one reason: to seek the blessing of the Pope for his expedition. On February 20, 2281, Pedro and Lazlo arrived at Soto La Marina to get the Pope's blessing. Pedro's cousin, Hernando Salvidar, saw Pedro arrive and tried to greet him, but was rebuffed as Pedro "had to see his Holiness for an urgent matter". Hernando, not in a bit curious about this, agreed to arrange a meeting. Later that day, Pedro entered the church to ask the Pope for his blessing. The Pope was there as promised and asked Pedro "what would you like to ask me, my child?". Pedro shivered a bit, then told him about his expedition and his goal of creating a barony somewhere in the Highlands. The Pope looked mildly surprised at this and asked about the logistics of the expedition. Pedro confessed that he had not fully considered the logistical cost of creating a barony and confessed to his jealousy of his brother and the troubles at home. At that, the Pope smiled, told Pedro "you have a good heart" and agreed to bless Pedro's expedition. He was even given a Papal banner to hold on their expedition and plant where they wanted to. Then, after thanking the Pope, Pedro left. Wishing his cousin farewell and in high spirits, Pedro set out on the road to the Highlands, declaring "Dios, Oro y Tierra!" (God, Gold and Land), the three things that drove him. Moving west on the road, Pedro and Lazlo rode for a few days until they reached el Dominio de la Corriente Lenta, one of the larger realms of the Papal States. Duque Alberto Gallo was gone off to combat tribals, but his wife was still there. She saw the noble visitor and invited Pedro to stay for a while. Pedro was grateful for the hospitality and tried to just stay for the night but ended up staying for a week. Señora Gallo was very interested in Pedro's story and his journey. When he finally left, Pedro's supplies were restocked, and he was given a very warm goodbye. Continuing west, the party of two passed by la Baronía de los Campos Podridos with its vast pumpkin fields. Pedro asked Lazlo if he might pick a pumpkin from a patch as a souvenir, but Lazlo warned that the paisanos had a hard enough time without thieves taking their pumpkins. Pedro reluctantly, but wisely agreed. Heading further down the road, Pedro stopped at la Baronía de la caña de Mare, perhaps the most western barony of the Papal States. From there on, the expedition would be crossing into unsafe territory. Mare's Shank was better than Pedro had expected. It was a group of concrete buildings huddled around the Abaroas' mansion and a cement plant. The Baron, the always austere Tuco Abaroa VI, did not greet Pedro in person and Pedro decided to stay at the inn instead of testing the Baron's infamous hospitality or lack thereof. Inside the inn, Pedro and Lazlo took out a map and planned out their next move. They decided to continue moving west, into the Highlands. From there, they would look for a proper location to make a barony. Into the Highlands Pedro and Lazlo filled their saddlebags at la Baronía de la caña de Mare's inn and mounted up. Riding west, they began to see the Sierra Madres of the Highlands in the distance. On his journey west, Pedro encountered many farmers tilling their fields in the shadow of the mountains. Pedro stopped to talk to some these farmers, but when he asked them about the Highlands, they only responded with vague warnings and gave no information about locations. This greatly frustrated Pedro, and he cursed at several of the farmers. Remarkably enough, all they did was shake their heads and remain tight-lipped. Soon after that, Pedro and a reluctant Lazlo rode further west, finally entered the Highlands on March 22, 2281. A rough, forbidding place, Pedro was nervous already. Riding down the gravel path, Pedro and Lazlo were confronted by an old ghoul, who screamed for them to leave or suffer a horrible fate. Pedro waved off the ghoul's warnings, saying that he was doing the work of God. With that, the ghoul told them that God could not save them from this place and ran off. It was then was then that Pedro ordered Lazlo to hold up the Papal banner to ward off any demons or evil spirits. Lazlo was at first reluctant to do it, but after some encouragement relented and held up the banner. "All we need to do is find a nice fertile valley, and I have my barony. I'll even make you the steward Lazlo, if you want to." Two quiet, uneventful days and nights went by without incident. They rode down the mountain road, looked for viable land, and set up tent at night. On the third day, it began to rain. Having no raincoat or protection of any kind, Lazlo suggested they drape the Papal banner over them to provide cover. Pedro rebuked this by saying that they shouldn't desecrate the Papal banner, as it's a sign of their legitimacy. As the sun began to set, Pedro saw the blurry figure of another rider up ahead through the rain. He's in the middle of the road and not moving. That's strange. As Pedro and Lazlo neared the rider, they both felt further unease. Why is he not moving? Is he waiting for us? Getting closer, they began to make out the rider's features through the rain. He was uniformed in gray with a sword at his side, a saber, kind of like Pedro's, but more elegant. A gray wide brimmed felt hat obscured his face. From what army or militia he was from, they did not know. The horse he rode was a massive black charger. Pedro motioned for Lazlo to stop. That horse's eyes are red. No, they are flames. This is no man. The figure whipped his reins, and the horse walked forward. Pedro and Lazlo initially backed up a little in response, but Pedro came forward. Mustering up his courage, Pedro spoke. "Begone, demon! I am a righteous man and will not be stopped by the likes of you." The rider responded in a voice like cracking ice, with a twang. It struck a cord in the two's bones, like a guitar string being pulled (he had what you might call a Terrifying Presence). Lazlo later claimed that he spoke in English, but Pedro claimed he spoke Spanish. Interestingly, their translation of what he said was the same. "That flag there, boy. Whose is it?" Pedro was nonplussed, "What flag?" The figure, still without revealing his face, pointed at the now soaked Papal banner that Lazlo was now clutching like a life preserver. Pedro, terrified, stammered out, "It is the Pope of Soto la Marina's banner. His Holiness." The figure shook his head. "Wrong one." And with that, the man tipped his hat and rode past Pedro. Cold. They may not have known it at the time, but Pedro and Lazlo may have just encountered the entity known as el Confederado. They were lucky to be alive. But the two didn't think so at the time, as they both needed a change of pants. After that chance encounter, the expedition quietly plodded along and didn't stop until a day later. The McHall Ranch On March 30, 2281, Pedro and Lazlo finally came across a perfect little valley, with greenery, trees, and even some Brahmin wandering around. Going down a dirt road, Pedro was crestfallen upon finding that the valley was ready occupied. It turned that in the valley, there was a small ranching town known as McHall Ranch. Initially, Pedro was disappointed that a viable valley had already been taken by someone. However, as he and Lazlo passed by the ranch, they both felt the urge to stop, if only to just pick up some supplies. As they entered the ranch, the two were greeted by the owner, an older man by the name of Jonah McHall. Mr McHall greeted them in English, which was met by confusion by Pedro, who knew very little English. Instead, to Pedro's surprise, Lazlo stepped in and started talking to Mr McHall in fluent English. How does he know English? What else has he been concealing? Lazlo then told Pedro that Mr McHall would allow them to sleep in the barn for the night. Pedro was outraged at this sign of "discourtesy", as if he would sleep in a barn like a common animal! After much haggling, it was agreed that Pedro could sleep in one the cabins, while, unfortunately, Lazlo would have to still sleep in the barn. He took this news surprisingly well. Going to eat with the McHalls in their lodge, Pedro and Lazlo ate Brahmin steak and vegetables, a nice good meal. However, Pedro could not just be satisfied by food and asked Lazlo to translate for him so he could talk to Jonah McHall. Firstly, Pedro described the rider they had encountered five days ago and asked who he was. Mr. McHall went quiet for a while and then replied that it sounded like El Confederado, a local ghost story and that the two shouldn't be alive. A little creeped out by that, Pedro continued on with the conversation by asking if the McHalls knew of any other potentially empty valleys nearby. Mr McHall replied no, saying "we keep to ourselves." That night, Pedro slept easy in his own bed while Lazlo slept curled up in the barn with the animals. But something was bugging Pedro that night. Something called his conscience. Lazlo's already been so far with me and helped translate for me. Shouldn't he at least sleep in a bed? That one across from me is empty. Also, I want to know why he knows English. Paisanos shouldn't know that. Getting out his bed and slinking out of the empty cabin, Pedro crept under the naked moon towards the barn where Lazlo was presumably sleeping. Then he heard footsteps. Instinctively ducking down behind a low wall, Pedro watched as a torch-bearing crowd, led by Mr McHall went into the barn. And when the crowd exited, they were carrying a trussed-up Lazlo! They must be flesh eaters! They'll want to eat him, then me! I have to save him before it's too late. And with that, Pedro leapt over the low wall brandishing his sword and yelling incoherent Spanish, which caused Lazlo to wake up and the townfolk to become alerted. Pedro made a show of slashing and thrusting, causing the townsfolk to either collapse from their injuries or run away. Lazlo was very confused at this time, asking why he was bound and why they were carrying him. Pedro told him there was no to explain to explain and cut Lazlo's bonds. Running to the stables, the two brought out their mounts and were greeted with a bizarre spectacle. On the road where most of the townfolk had fallen, they were still there, alive. But now they had begun to saying things, no, just one word. Choppa. Choppa. Choppa. This alone was making Pedro and Lazlo uneasy as they rode by. Are they summoning some demon from the depths of hell? Without warning, Mr McHall emerged from a cabin about thirty feet back and opened fire on them with his rifle, hitting Lazlo in his shoulder and denting the back of Pedro's armor which he had hastily put on. That motivated both of them to book and gallop out of the town. As they rode through the valley north, Pedro began to hear screams from behind him in the town. He didn't look back. The screaming didn't stop until the two had put some serious distance between them and McHall Ranch. But then a strange feeling came over Pedro. I have to go back there. At least to see what's happening. Lazlo looked at Pedro as if he was crazy (he had almost just been sacrificed) but reluctantly followed him, as he didn't want to be left alone in the valley. Riding back south, Pedro decided to go to an outcropping overlooking the Ranch to see what was happening. He could still hear the screams, the screams from below. As he watched, Pedro saw a lone woman emerge in the middle of the road and yell in a suspiciously deep voice that the sacrifice was sufficient. She then collapsed to the ground, and Mr McHall ran out to catch her. By now, Lazlo was almost literally dragging Pedro back to his horse. Pedro, for Christ's sake, I'm bleeding out! After much rather too loud bickering, Pedro was convinced to remount his horse and ride. As they reached the edge of the valley, Pedro heard yet another scream from the ranch. Hopefully the next place we journey won't be haunts for ghosts or demons. Search for a Home After yet another disturbing incident, Pedro and Lazlo tried to return to some state of normalcy. Lazlo wound was bound up and it seemed all had returned to normal. But it couldn't return to normal. Pedro was still suspicious of Lazlo for being able to know English. More importantly though, it was because around every mountain bend, they saw a midnight rider awaiting them. On every ridge, they saw a figure watching them. They couldn't keep wandering aimlessly through the Highlands, it would get them killed. The expedition needed a set path. So Lazlo suggested that they climb up the side of a tall mountain to survey the Highlands from up on top of the world. Pedro, eager to find a valley somewhere to establish his new barony, agreed with Lazlo and decided to try to climb one of the Sierra Madres to get a better look at the land below. That was when they had the misfortune of having it start to rain again. So, as they climbed, they decided to take refuge in a cave. The cave was good enough refuge from the rain, and Pedro decided to stay there for the night. The next morning, Pedro found himself propped up against a wall with his hands tied behind his back. Lazlo was beside him, still sound asleep. They were still in the cave, but other people were there too. Comancheros, he thought. Feigning sleep, Pedro listened to the comancheros talk. The comancheros were lackeys of Clint Perez, a notable individual who Pedro Salvidar had actually heard of from caravaners up north. He heard that Perez lived in decadence and lived rich in a mountain lodge. Sounds like a good place to live. Maybe, if I had enough men, I could take it. At that moment, one of the comancheros mounted Pedro's stolen horse and went out of the cave, leaving the other behind. If only I had my sword... It was then Pedro decided to speak up. He then said hello to the comanchero, (foolishly) introducing himself as Pedro Salvidar of the Papal States. That made the comanchero perk up, since down the Papal States they owned a lot of things. Land, women, money. The comanchero introduced himself as Benito and asked Pedro to tell him more about his identity. Pedro, thinking he could intimidate Benito, told him of his heritage in the Papal States and how powerful his noble family was. Benito smiled and told him what a good ransom Pedro would make and that when he would return, he would have a lot of fun with him. With that, Benito took the Papal banner and draped it over his shoulders like a cape. Leaving the cave to tell his friend, Benito did not come back. In that time, Pedro managed to lose his bonds, pick up his .32 caliber pistol that he hid in his boot, and went outside to see if Benito and his friend were still around. He found them both several meters outside the cave, disemboweled, along with his horse, which was also disemboweled. It seemed that however had attacked them had done it out of pure ferocity and had not bothered to loot them. Pedro made a mental note to take Lazlo's ass, still in the cave, as his own. Benito still had the Papal banner, if not a bit bloodied, as well as Pedro's sword. Also, he had taken Pedro sword and tried to use it to defend himself to no avail. Benito's companion yielded more interesting finds. In his breast pocket, the comanchero had a map depicting the Highlands in detail. This made Pedro almost yell for joy, but he restrained himself, after all, the killer may still be nearby. There also an alarming amount of chems on him, but Pedro ignored those. For his own safety, Pedro returned to the cave and roused Lazlo, telling him that he had found something that could help them on their journey. Lazlo groggily stared up at Pedro and asked why he was bound again. Pedro untied Lazlo and explained what had happened. Lazlo, scared that the killer outside would attack them, begged Pedro to leave this place. Pedro refused him and also told Lazlo that he was taking his ass since Pedro's horse was now disemboweled. With that, Pedro spread out the map and examined it. Two things caught his eye. TRIBAL VALLEY "Maybe a good place to make a Barony is where there are already people." THE LODGE "That must be Perez's hideout. Remember that. After finding where they were, Pedro decided to set out for the "Tribal Valley". He would ride the ass while Lazlo would carry the remaining supplies on his back. This made him complain the whole two weeks it took them to get to the valley. In that time, little of consequence happened. The expedition was attacked by some comancheros, who they fought off, and saw some beasts, who left them alone. They say a were robot that wandered around offering help. They avoided him. When Pedro finally arrived at the valley on April 11, 2281. There were tribals there and appeared that they grew maize. They will take the transition to paisanos well... Triumphant in his perceived victory, Pedro pumped his fist in the air and claimed the valley as his own, slamming the Papal banner into the earth. The tribals, seeing this stranger on a horse come into their village, walked up to him and greeted him in adequate Spanish. When asked why he had come to their village, Pedro told them that he come to claim the valley as his own, offering the tribals protection if they accepted him as their liege. Unexpectedly, they accepted. At first, Pedro thought it was because they thought he was a God. Ironically, it turned out the tribals were descendants of refugees from Mexico City and practiced a bastardized form of Catholicism. They accepted the new Pope's authority readily enough. No, they had another reason... Defending that Home It turned that Pedro's claim over the tribals' valley was not seen as an act of conquest; it was seen as liberation. Several years beforehand, Clint Perez had arrived in The Highlands with his band of ultra-violent comancheros and had set himself up as el Rey de Pico Gris. From there, Perez had levied annual tributes of supplies, girls, and boys from the tribals through brute force. The forced tribute and the regular dangers of the Highlands had taken its toll on the tribal village and a tribe that was numbered one hundred was now down to sixty. Now, the tribals hoped that this armored stranger could be at least be better than Clint Perez. Seeing that he would need to defend himself, Pedro made a difficult choice: should he stay and fight or look for another, safer valley. No. I will stand, and I will fight. To get some potential support, Pedro was also sending Lazlo and a native boy back to la Baronía de Santander Jimenez or at least the Papal States on the ass to rally some troops and weapons and show that Pedro had succeeded in finding his barony. Lazlo accepted this, eager to return home, but felt compelled to wish Pedro goodbye. Pedro stayed resolute and wished his last link to home goodbye. Here's the map showing where we are. And Lazlo. If I don't survive this, make sure to tell Alfonso sorry for everything and wish my mother and María well. Godspeed. With that, Lazlo rode off. The tribal elders told Pedro that Perez would arrive soon on one of his raids. If we catch him by surprise, we might have the advantage. Do you have any firearms? The tribals did have a few guns, but they were in bad repair. That will have to do. For the next few days, Pedro prepared. The tribals had not attempted to fight back for a long time, since that meant more death. But the rape and pillaging that Perez had wrought on the village could only go on for so long before they broke. Pedro donned his armor and equipped his sword and .32 caliber pistol. This is mine now, Perez. With God as my ally, I will vanquish you devil. Perez and about ten other comancheros confidently rode into the tribal village as they had done a dozen times before, hoping to receive their annual tribute. However, as he saw no one there to greet him, Perez knew he was walking into a trap. Pedro gave the signal and the tribals fired off their first salvo at the comancheros, shooting two out off their horses instantly and shooting one's horse from under them. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Perez wheeled around on his horse, intending to head back for reinforcements. However, upon sighting Pedro Salvidar in his armor, Perez knew he was the instigator of this rebellion and rode straight for him. The two crashed into each and fell to the ground. Perez drew a machete while Pedro drew his sword, and they fought. As the rest of the comancheros were put to chase by the tribals, Perez and Pedro continued their duel for almost an hour, injuring each other severely. By the end of the duel, both Pedro and Perez had blacked out from their wounds. La Baronía de las Tierras Altas Pedro woke up a few days later curled up and nude on a sleeping pad in a tribal hut. A young woman was dabbling him with healing powder and his armor and weapons was nowhere to be found. The woman explained to Pedro that after the battle, Perez had fled back his mountain lodge and they all were safe, for now. At that, Pedro laid down and fell back to sleep. After recovering from his injuries, Pedro set about securing his new barony, la Baronía de las Tierras Altas or the Barony of the Highlands. Using timber from the surrounding area and willing tribal laborers, Pedro constructed a small crude fort to make his home and hauled up the Papal banner. In the years following, Pedro ruled his little barony with an even hand, preventing comancheros and the dangers of the Highlands from consuming the settlement. However, to Pedro's chagrin, his companion Lazlo never returned to him, and Pedro is the only resident of his barony from the Papal States. Also, Pedro never married or took a mistress during his time in the Highlands, casting some doubt on his barony's future. For now though, Pedro sits in his fort in la Baronía de las Tierras Altas, hoping to see someone he recognizes from the past again. Personality Pedro Salvidar has an obnoxiously arrogant and condescending attitude at most times with delusions of grandeur. He has convinced himself that his mission is from God and for him alone. However, Pedro also has a crippling inferiority complex from his earlier days in la Baronía de Santander Jimenez which makes him talk down to almost everyone. This often gets him in trouble. At times, Pedro can also be quite heroic, holding up his chivalrous attitudes. Pedro also treats his paisano servant Lazlo quite well when he is not making him be the pack mule of the expedition. Pedro is usually the speaker for the two, as he is a fast talker and tries to get his point across. Although many would not believe it, Pedro also has a wealth of information of the pre-war world stemming from his constant reading. However, it is sometimes outdated, the information serves Pedro little good on his journeys. Appearance Pedro Salvidar looks the part of a Spanish conquistador, with a full beard and long flowing hair. Pedro possesses crates of fine clothing from the Papal States. In battle, he wears specially made armor. As Pedro has journeyed among the Highlands, he has gained a rather rugged look. His hair became overgrown and untended. His clothes became stained and his armor dented. However, this has not lessened his determination or resolve. Equipment Pedro hauls most his supplies by using his manservant, Lazlo, as a pack mule. Pedro carries one of his sabers on his person at all times and prefers melee combat to ranged, feeling it to be more honorable. Also, Pedro keeps on his homemade armor for protection when he is on the road. However, Pedro is not above using guns and keeps a Smith & Wesson .32 caliber pistol in his boot, just in case. Pedro keeps most of his equipment and supplies in a saddlebag. Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas